


Caffeinated for your love

by sendosenpai



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, HisoGon - Freeform, Kissing, Leorio gives Gon The Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Kissing, Walks In The Park, coffee shop AU, hisoka works in a coffee shop, naive Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: A frequent customer at the local coffee shop, Gon has been smitten with the tall, handsome owner, Hisoka, for as long as he can remember. Now, finally of legal age, he's ready to claim what he desires. But the pursuit of love is never that easy...





	1. Chapter 1

Gon walked into the coffee shop. Now of legal age, he was ready to get his mans. A rael mans. One that could show him a good time. He knew who he wanted.  
Gripping his briefcase tighter in his sweety palm, he want up to the counter, where the gorgeous man was waiting for him, that same devilish grin lighting up his face.  
“Hisoka!” Gon shouted in greeting to one of his oldest friends.  
“yaaaa Gon!” he cried back, his excitement barely contained. “what would you want this time?”  
Gon gulped nervously. “you,” Gon replied sexily  
“oh?” hisoka raised his painted on eyebrows. He leaned closed to Gon over the counter, his smile growing even wider; Gon could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. “too bad im on my shift then. Otherwise I would have you right now, in front of everyone.”  
“oh okay, in that case ill have a caramel latte that’s as sweet as you are.”  
“coming right up.” Hisoka busied himself behind the counter, then passed the cup over the counter. Their hands touched slightly, and Gon felt a strong warmth coming from the other boi’s creamy skin. Or maybe it was from Gon’s blood. “oh I scratched you!” Hioska sounded happy at first, excited by the crimson blood flowing freely down Gon’s arm, staining his sleeve. Then he became more concerned. “here ill come and patch you up in the back room.”  
Hisoka gripped Gon’s hand and led him to the back entrance, Gon was excited. He could finally be alone with the man he loved. He had always looked up to him, always felt the same nervousness around him, and now he was of age he could finally make a move. He was sure hisoka wouldn’t need much convincing.  
Hisoka made Gin sit in a chair, and he brought another one up to sit across from Gon. They were very close. Close enough for Gon to feel Hisoka’s warm breath on his face. Close enough to kiss him. Hisoka was suddenly gripping Gon’s injured hand tightly, and brought it up to his lips, his warm tongue sneking out to lick the dripping blood from Gon’s bear skin. Gon’s orbs widened and a moan escaped from his mouth. Their eyes met. Hisoka stared at him heavily, before dropping his hand. He badaged it up. Gon was too shocked to say anything.  
“all done,” hisoka said breezily. “get out I have to work now.”  
“no!” Gon found himself shouting, shaking. “I need you now. Screw work lets do it right now. I want my first to be you. it was always you!”  
“eh, sure why not. i guess.” Hisoka replied.  
Gon felt so happy. He wanted him too! Gripping hisoka’s shirt, he brought his face down into a kiss. It was warm. Hisoka’s hand travelled up Gon’s leg, further up the inside of his thigh. Gon broke away quickly.  
“okay thanks, ill be going now!” Gon went to walk out the door.  
Hisoka was shocked, frightened and a little angry. “what? I thought you wanted to have the sex?”  
“ehhhhhh?????” Gon was confused. “I wanted my first kiss to be you. I have it now. What is sex?”  
Hisoka started spluttering.  
Gin walked out, grabbing his coffee as he walked out. Gon was happy. He was satisfied. Hisoka, on the other hand, was not. but he will be soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka now wanted Gon. He had always wanted Gon, of course. But after Gon dared come into where he worked, dared to tease him, make him shwing but walk out before the good stuff started?  
Hisoka was angry. Angry and horny. But he knew what he wanted now. He was going to make Gon his, but first, he will make Gon beg for it.  
A thin smile spread across his face, and muscles twitching in anticipation.  
His plan was a good one, perhaps not very subtle, but it was a plan nonetheless. He would ‘accidently’ bump into Gon, but be standoffish, making Gon wish for more and pursue him even further.  
Hisoka knew Gon fished everyday in the same place. He was aiming to catch the biggest fish to impress his aunt; Hisoka knew this from listening to Gon’s endless chatter everyday when he got his coffee, though Hisoka couldn’t remember the name of the fish, he wasn’t really listening at the time. But in all honesty he didn’t really care. In the end, he was only interested in catching one thing: Gon’s feelings.  
He waited a while though, didn’t want to look too needy. He purposely changed his shift so that he wouldn’t have to serve Gon when he came in for his coffee, making the ‘surprise’ meeting have an even greater effect.  
After avoiding Gon all week, Hisoka was ready to make his move.  
He walked at a casual pace, making sure to pretend he was looking at the surrounding scenery.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Hisoka spotted Gon. He seemed to be intensely concentrating on his fishing.  
Hisoka began to sweet. This wouldn’t work if Gon didn’t notice him! What could he do to attract his attention without making it obvious?  
Heading towards Hisoka on the opposite side of the path was a couple, a woman and a man, chatting happily.  
Hisoka had an idea forming in his mind, but on the surface he made sure that his expression didn’t change, made sure to continue acting normally.  
As the couple passed him, Hisoka’s hand flashed out, and with one of his playing cards, slashed the woman’s throat. Blood sprayed the ground, but Hisoka was fast enough to ensure none of it went on him, he was wearing his best shirt to impress Gon and he didn’t want to get it dirty after putting in all this effort.  
The man started screaming. Crying.  
Hisoka carried on, pretending not to notice.  
But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gon jump up at the noise. He saw Gon’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of the dead woman, and then they landed on Hisoka, and the woman was forgotten and his initial shock was replaced by joy.  
“HISOKA!” Gon cried.  
Hisoka heard Gon running up behind him, but he didn’t turn to look.  
“Hisoka!” Gon shouted it again as he reached him, grabbing the edge of his sleeve to get his attention.  
“Oh Gon! I didn’t see you there! I didn’t expect to meet you in a place like this!” the lie slipped seamlessly out of Hisoka’s lips.  
“Oh, yeah well I go fishing here everyday, I think I told you that…?”  
Hisoka began to sweet more. “Oh of course! I remember now. I didn’t even realise.” Hisoka started to continue his walk, Gon fell in beside him.  
“What are you doing here?” Gon asked.  
“Oh I just fancied a walk.” The reply was short and blunt, the way Hisoka intended.  
“I see. Hey, how comes I haven’t seen you around in the coffee shop recently?”  
“I had to change my shift, they’ve been short staffed recently. Still, it gives me more free time in the afternoon, which means I can spend more time focusing on internet dating. Speaking of, I’ve actually got to get to a date right now, so I’ll have to run.”  
“Oh okay!” Hisoka had expected to hear disappointment or jealousy in Gon’s voice, but instead it was the same cheery pitch. “Hope you have fun with your dates! I’ll go back to fishing now! See ya!”  
With that, Gon ran off.  
Hisoka was shocked, frightened and a little angry.  
Had his plan to get Gon’s attention not worked?  
What will he do now???


	3. Chapter 3

Gon was confused. The word that came from Hisoka’s lips kept running through his mind, repeated over and over.   
Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex.   
‘What is sex?’ Gon thought. ‘Was it a different type of kissing?’ Gon blushed. ‘Had he kissed Hisoka wrong? Was it not good? How would he become better?’  
Question after question ran through Gon’s mind until he couldn’t take it anymore. He would have to ask someone. But who? He couldn’t ask Aunt Mito because he doubted she’d ever done this ‘sex’ before. He’d never even seen her kissing any man before after all. She would never give Gon the answers he needed. Gon thought hard. Who was notorious for having lots of partners? The name sprang to Gon’s mind: Leorio!  
Leorio always boasted about the many women he’d been with, all of them he’d wooed. Maybe he could teach Gon to woo Hisoka?  
Gripping his phone tightly in his sweety palm, Gon called Leorio.  
“Yo Gon!” Leorio picked up almost immediately.  
“Uh, hey Leorio!” Gon replied nervously.  
“What can I do for you kiddo?”  
“Actually I wanted to ask for one piece of advice. You see, I heard this word the other day, but I’m not sure exactly what it means.”  
“Oh okay! Go ahead, tell me what the word is,” Leorio sounded encouraging, did he hear the anxiousness in Gon’s voice?  
“S-s-sex!” Gon accidently yelled the word, he didn’t mean to it kind of just slipped out, uncontrollably. Just like his local seamen.  
Leorio started making spluttering sounds through the phone, which then turned into erupted laughter. Gon blushed again, embarrassed.   
“Why are you laughing? Did I say it wrong?”   
“How can you not know? Do you not have the internet?”  
“Aunt Mito said the internet is naughty. I don’t really understand how it is, but she said I’m not allowed it.”  
“I see,” Leorio’s laughter had now subsided, and now his tone had become more serious, professional. Gon then reminded himself that Leorio was a doctor after all, he was probably used to people asking these sorts of questions. “You see, when a woman and a man love each other very much, the man puts his penis inside the woma-“  
Gon interrupted Leorio. “Love? Do you have to be in love? Do you love all those women that you’ve been with? And where abouts inside does he put it? In her mouth?”   
“Err, no. You don’t really have to be love. But it is recommended for people when it’s their first time. Just listen here and don’t interrupt.”  
Gon listened intently, and was horrifically grossed out by what Leorio described. He talked about everything, going as far using his own experiences. Gon wanted to throw up after imagining Leorio doing the things he described.   
But Gon still had one more question.   
“How does it work between two men?”  
“What? Why would you want to know about that?”  
“Because Hisoka said he wanted to have sex with me, but neither of us are a women right? Or does Hisoka have a Vaginga?”  
“Vagina,” Leorio corrected. “And stay the hell away from Hisoka! What were you even doing near him!?!” Leorio was now shouting, so loud that Gon had to hold the phone away from his ear.   
“Hisoka works in a coffee shop near me. He makes the best caramel latte!”  
“A coffee shop? Why is that murderous magician working in a coffee shop?!? Listen Gon; he must be up to something. Stay away from him! I shouldn’t need to remind you how dangerous that man could be!”  
“I know he kills people and stuff, but now that I’m older he looks a lot sexier, and I really wished he was a woman now so that we could have sexy times.”  
“NOOOOOO-” Leorio was yelling loudly again, so Gon hanged up on him.   
Now that Gon knew what sex was, he was determined to try it out with Hisoka. Clearly Hisoka must actually be woman, since he had wanted to have sex with Gon. And Gon wanted him. Ever since that kiss, ever since he felt Hisoka’s soft lips against his, felt their chest pushed up against each other, felt Hisoka’s hand run up the inside of his thigh, Gon could think of nothing else. He wanted no one else.  
Then a thought suddenly struck Gon. Didn’t Hisoka say he had a date? At the time, Gon thought nothing of it, because he had originally thought that Hisoka said he was going to eat some dates, but upon further reflection, Gon now realised what a fool he was. Hisoka had moved on. Hisoka didn’t want him in the same way Gon wanted him. He had lost his chance.  
But Gon wont give up. Now, Gon was determined to go all the way with Hisoka and make him his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon adjusted his collar. He was so nervous he felt like it was chocking him. In his back pocket, the engagement ring he had bought for hisoka felt heavy, even if it was made of plastic. Gon had no money, he had spent all of his earnings on a new fishing rod, and a new green outfit. He only wore green it was his trademark. He would die before hed wear something other than green. Green is all that matters. Green is life. Shrek is life. Gon is green and therefore shrek.   
Gon reached for the door to leave his apartment, where he lived with his Aunt Mito. He was going to go back to Hisoka’s coffee shop, and would ask hisoka to be his wife in fournt of all of his costumers. Hisoka would have to say yes, with all of those witnesses. However, once gon had opened the door, gripping the knob between his thumb and forefinger, he saw hisoka waiting outside, his hand raised as if he was about to knock. Little did he know that hisoka had been waiting outside his door for 2 hours, waiting for gon to leave so that he wouldn’t have to lower himself to knocking. He had briefly considered breaking inside to save time, but at the same time he took pleasure in waiting; it gave him more time to fanatasize about his boyo.   
“H-hisoka?!?” gon was shocked. He blushed deeply; he had been thinking so much about hisoka recently it was strange to see him in person. He turned his head away, hoping hisoka wouldn’t notice the tomato red blush that warmed his checks. “what are you doing here?”  
hisoka didn’t answer. He merely grinned, and then crossed the threshold, pushing gon back inside his apartment. The door slammed behind hisoka. The two men stared at each other until hisoka finally broke the silence.   
“im tired of waiting. I want to have you now.”   
“W-were going to try the sex?”   
“Well Gon,” Hisoka said with a gleam in his eye, “We are. I finally have you where I want you. I only had to kill one woman and close down my thriving coffee shop. That was all it took for us to be together.”   
Gon didn’t understand. Hisoka’s shop closed down? Why? Gon would miss his coffee, especially the type that went with a date. The dates at Hisoka’s coffee place were the best. So hard you had to suck on them until they’d softened, until only the seed was left.   
“Take your shirt off,” Hisoka commanded.  
“Why?” Gon was confused. He’d put on his best shirt to try to impress Hisoka, and now Hisoka was asking him to take it off again? Hisoka leant forward, soft lips brushing against Gon’s ear as he spoke into it. “I want it off.” He pulled out a playing card and sliced down the front of the shirt, and when he pulled away he shivered at the long cut he (purposefully) made using his playing card. Red blood marked Gon’s chest.   
Hisoka went into full schwing. Hisoka had three states of schwing: normal schwing, when he was faced by a pre-pubescent child; half-schwing, usually when someone died; and finally full schwing, when his dick was hard enough to fence with. Full schwing was commonly reserved for Hisoka’s favourite stripper, Tonpa, and the sight of Tonpa’s fat rolls almost snapping the skimpy thongs he forced his buttocks into – the sight of those very buttocks practically eating the underwear– though the sight of Gon’s blood… The sight of Gon’s blood rivalled that very image. Hisoka licked his lips. Gon’s eyes fluttered as he blinked.   
“I liked that shirt.” The sound of his innocent, naïve voice made Hisoka’s blood heat up. He leant down and licked the blood on Gon’s chest, moving to his knees so he could fully savour the salty taste. Hisoka wondered if they’d be as salty as sea men. Hisoka licked his lips and looked at Gon in a way he knew to be seductive. “Your blood tastes nice.”   
“Really?” Gon asked. He too went on his knees and tipped his chin forward to press his lips to Hisoka’s. Hisoka moaned loudly at the feel of Gon’s tongue on his own, pressing his hands onto Gon’s cheeks and opening his mouth wider to fully dominate the naïve boy. His nails gritted Gon’s scalp, tugging at dark hair roughly before he pulled himself away from addictive lips and to Gon’s pale neck. “You’re – uh – you’re wrong,” Gon said, panting from Hisoka’s kisses with a confused blush on his face. “My blood – ugh – tastes weird. On your lips.”   
Gon thought his blood tasted weird? Hisoka would show him. He could taste the small boy’s sweet against his lips, on his neck. Hisoka sucked the flesh into his mouth, kissing it with teeth just to tear the flesh and to taste that saltea blood. The flavour…oh, Hisoka’s schwing had gone rogue now.  
Gon moved closer to Hisoka. Wanting to feel their chests crush against each other. Wanting him closer. Then suddenly felt something brush against his lower abdomen. Something gon wasn’t expecting.   
“is that a dick?” gon asked  
at this point, hisoka’s shwing was fully visible through his clown trousers. Hisoka was confused by the question.   
“yes?” he replied. The confusion in gon’s eyes was making his shwing disappear.   
“I thought you were a woman!” gon cried.   
Hisoka couldn’t even respond, all he could do was raise his painyted eyebrows, his mouth hung open. Finally he was able to splutter out, “w-w-why? Why would you think that?”  
“that’s what Leorio told me.”  
Hisoka knew who his next victim would be. Ha had hoped he ccould wait until Leorio was stronger until he killed him, but he soon realised that Leorio is an idiot, and he was further angered him by spreading rumours. he would take great pleasure in slicing the man’s neck, watching his blood spray out, staining the walls. Maybe he would take his eyes, so that when his lover, kurapika finds his body he would be reminded of his clan’s massacre, and that way he would get to fight Kurapika too due to his need for revenge. Hisoka’s shwing was starting to come back at the thought. still, he hoped he could save the situation with gon. He had planned to take this boi’s virginity today, and he hoped he still could.  
“that doesn’t change anything right?”   
“how would sex even work between two men? It doesn’t make sense, where would the sea men go?”   
Hisoka was shocked, frightened and a little angry, how could this boi not know?   
“how about I enlighten you then…?”


	5. Chapter 5

Hioska leaned forward to continue the kiss, but Gon pulled away.  
“w-wait, theres something I want to say first,” Gon said nervously, though the determination in his eyes was enough to make hisoka’s blood boil with lust. Gon reached into his back pocket and fished the ring out, the same way he would fish in the lake everyday, with poise and gracefulness. He pulled one knee up, and held the ring up to hisoka. “I don’t care if youre a woman or not, hisoka, I want you to be my wife!” he declared.  
Hisoka had never been proposed to before. He himself had proposed many a time to his best friend Illumi, but the engagement kept being put off when hisoka would lose control and try to kill the bootiful assassin.   
“I… I don’t know what to say.” Hisoka paused, considering. “let me see how good the sexy times are, and then ill give you my answer.”  
The answer surprised Gon. He had expected an outright no. but the fact that hisoka was considering his proposal must mean that hisoka had some feelings for him! That was all gon wanted, to feel wanted by the one man he had ever fallen in love with.   
Hisoka leaned back down to kiss gon, running his tounge over gon’s lips. Gon let out a surprised gasp, allowing hisoka full penetration of gon’s mouth. The ring fell out of gon’s hand and was forgotten as gon ran his hands through hisoka’s clown wig.   
Hisoka gripped gon’s belt loops and dragged him to the sofa, pulling gon onto his lap.   
Hisoka thrust his hips upwards to grind he shwing against gon’s own shwing, causing gon to let out a moan that came from the back of his throat. Hisoka grinned, moving his lips from gon’s mouth to trace kisses up his jawline, and then nibble on his earlobe.   
Unbeknown to the couple, outside gin’s window a mysterious figure, cast in shadow, waited outside, fishing pole in hand. Through the open window the figure jerked his hook, catching the back of gon’s shrek-green coloured suit. Suddenly gon was dragged from hisoka’s lap! Gon cried out hisoka’s name as he was whisked through the window. Hisoka was too shocked to move, but he watched with widened eyes as gin was carried off by the mysterious figure. Eventually hisoka lept up into action. He slammed open the door, playing cards ready in his hands, but the figure, along with gon, was gon!   
Hisoka dropped to his knees. His precious boyo was gon! How would he take his virginity now if he had been kidnapped?!? He had been so close. So close to the forbidden fruit, the necter of youth, that gon gave him.  
He was about ready to go home, or maybe even pay a visit to Tonpa to take his mind off the missed opportunity, when suddenly he spotted the ring that gon had dropped on the carpet. ‘that’s right’, hisoka thought, ‘I cant give up on my boi. He is the only one that has ever loved me’. With new resolve, hisoka decided he had no choice then go over after gon. “after all,” hisoka said aloud as he slipped the engagement ring on “he is my future husband. And I intend for him to survive at least until our honeymoon.”   
But he will need some help first.

Hisoka knocked on the door. He waited anxiously for the door to open. He didn’t want to have to do this, but there was no one else he could turn to. The door opened.  
“what the hell do you want?” Leorio asked angrily.   
“I need your help.” Hisoka took a big breath. “gon is gon.”  
“what do you mean gone? What have you done to him?”  
“nothing! He was taken from me! And now I need your help to get him back.”  
Leorio was shocked. Tears fell down his checks. He was both terrified that gon was in trouble, but also overjoyed that someone had actually asked for his help.   
Grudgingly Leorio moved aside to let hisoka enter. Hisoka slumped onto the sofa and explained the situation.  
“do you have any idea who it could have been? I never really listen when gon talks to me, and we haven’t had a proper conversation since I changed my shifts at the coffee shop.”  
Leorio looked grave. “yes I know exactly who it is. But we’re not strong enough to face him alone. We need to gather as many allies as possible if we want to get gon back!”  
“then that’s what we will do! I will not let my husband be taken from me!”  
“h-husband?!?” Leorio chocked out. “no that cant be-“ Leorio keeled over and promptly fainted in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy for such a late update! OwO. hwope you awll enjoied. lets hope gon survives.

**Author's Note:**

> senpai hwere. hwope my fwans wike wis! want to fwind out what happewns next? kudos it and you'w find out >.<


End file.
